La Ultima Rosa
by HittaineUchiha
Summary: ¿quien podría creer que la misma persona que odiaste minutos antes sería con quien acabarias el resto de la nohe? //one-shot


Era la 4° copa que tomaba esa noche. Claro cómo no iba terminar bebiendo en un bar en la noche si acaban de cortar con migo, a **MI** me acaban de cortar, ese maldito de Sasuke. Nunca se lo perdonare.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada con mi ropa hecha estragos, mi cabello rosa ligeramente revuelto y mis brillantes ojos jade se veían apagados a causa de lo mareada que me sentía por el licor que había bebido. Pero eso no me detuvo a seguir bebiendo.

_

_

_

- ¡Mas cuidado idiota! – grite cuando el cantinero del bar me saco con un empujón hacia la calle. No sabía por qué; solo había tirado unas bebidas, no le había pagado y le había soltado unas cuantas groserías al cantinero, ¿eso era tan malo?

Me levante y me sacudí mi ropa ahora más sucia que antes. Estaba a punto de llamar un taxi para que me viniera a recoger. Tome mi celular y cuando alcé la mirada lo vi.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color carbón. Simplemente perfecto, a su manera claro. Mi corazón latía como loco y saltaba de mi pecho, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Era mi ex-novio!

- Naruto..- susurre con una voz apagada que solo yo pude oír.

El restaurante donde estaba se encontraba en frente del bar, era un restaurante elegante, de esos en los que tienes que reservar casi dos años antes si es que quieres encontrar lugar. No iba a poder entrar en estas fachas. Por suerte él se encontraba en la terraza de aquel restaurante.

Era mi oportunidad, no se lo podía perdonar después de lo que había pasado hace uno meses. Mientras caminaba hacia aquel restaurante pude recordarlo. Hahaha, lo que pudo haber sido mi primer beso ¡si no hubiera sido tan tímida! Y todavía recuerdo que al siguiente día sí que tuve mi primer beso, bueno, no sé si a eso se le pudo haber considerado como _beso. _Más bien fue un choque y yo nos golpeamos la boca al querer darnos un beso. Me escondía de el, por la vergüenza.

Ya estaba entrando en la terraza del restaurante, gracias a que pude escabullirme y evitar al guardia.

Ahí estaba él. Solo estaba ahí de pie, parecía que esperaba a alguien, pero no me podía poner a pensar en un momento como ese.

Estaba inquieta e impaciente al mismo tiempo. Todo fue tan rápido (demasiado rápido); solo lo voltee, lo jalé hacia mí y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho.

En ese momento no me importo si mi ropa estaba más que podrida, que estaba borracha, ni que muchas personas nos veían, solo me importaba que yo estaba ahí, con Naruto claro.

Cuando me aparte de él puso una sonrisa burlona.

¡¿A qué demonio venia esa sonrisa?! ¿Lo acababa de besar y a él le parecía gracioso?

- ¿Qué?- pregunte intentando ocultar mi enojo. Solo hecho la vista hacia atrás y dijo:

- Sakura, te presento a mi esposa. Hinata _**Hyūga.**_

_**Creo que fue la peor cosa que me haya pasado en la vida, Hinata se acerco, ese vestido blanco, largo y de noche le quedaba hermoso, le hacia resaltar su esbelta figura.**_

_**Me aleje poco a poco, tropezando con las sillas.**_

_**-L..Lo- Lamento Muchísimo, Hinata -me lamente- de verdad lo siento, no pensé que… pues tu sabes… que… estén casados- termine de decir**_

_**- N-no te preocupes Sakura-Chan - dijo sin ningún problema.**_

_**¡¿Cómo lo podía decir aquellas palabras, sin ningún problema?! ¡¿Qué no se daba cuanta que acababa de besar a su **__esposo__**?!**_

_**-Amm me tengo que ir..- dije con nerviosismo**_

_**-Adiós, Sakura-chan- dijeron los dos en unisonó **_

Salí, me tropecé con algo, ni siquiera le di importancia. Me paré en la banqueta y alcé la mano lo mas alto, como para que un taxista me viera. En cuestión de segundos ya había llegado y yo ya me había subido al taxi.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto

-Calle # 18B x 20 y 22, Buena Vista- dije yo

El taxi avanzo y yo solo miraba las luces de todo Konoha, no sabía que la cuidad fuera tan grande, o quizás lo sabia pero estaba demasiado borracha como para querer pensarlo en este instante.

-Llegamos- dijo el señor.

Yo solo saque dinero, ni siquiera me intereso si era mucho o poco, solo se lo aventé y me salí del taxi tropezando; otra vez.

Subí las escaleras del departamento, era grande, de color Blanco y mi habitación estaba en el ultimo piso, coño, en el 6to piso.

Llegue al elevador y presione el botón 6 y se cerraron las puertas.

Me dispuse a pensar porque Sasuke y yo, habíamos cortado.

_-----FLASH BACK------_

_-¡FELICIDADES, SASUKE-KUN!- dije con emoción_

_-¿ah?- dijo el_

_Yo solo extendí mis brazos dejándole en sus piernas una caja azul con un moño negro. Lo abrió y lo que vio lo dejo sin aire, la computadora negra con detalles color azul marino, que habíamos visto en la tienda de electrónica el otro día._

_-¿Te gusta?- pregunte con algo de rubor en mis mejillas._

_-Me encanta, amor- y me dio un beso dulce._

_Saco la caja y la vio delicadamente_

_-¿Te costo mucho?-pregunto_

_-Sasuke-kun, eso no se pregunta- me ruborice aún más.- Oye Sasuke-kun…_

_-Dime- _

_-No es que este desesperada, pero ¿y mi regalo?- pregunte con emoción. Que se podían ver en mis ojos._

_Blanqueó la mirada y se quedo tieso_

_-¿Qué regalo?- pregunto_

_-Pues mi regalo, tu sabes el que se da una pareja cuando…- ya lo estaba entendiendo todo- ¿No tienes un regalo para mi verdad?- pregunte en tono apagado._

_-Pues… C-_

_-Porque se te olvido nuestro aniversario- dije agachando la cabeza._

_-¡No se me olvido!, es que se me metieron muchos asuntos en la cabeza y pues no me dio tiempo-excuso el_

_-Se te olvido- repetí- es nuestro aniversario de 1 año ¡DE 1 AÑO!- grite _

_Me levante del sillón en el cual estábamos sentados y tome mi bolso y mi chaqueta que había dejado en la mesa, cogí una almohada y se la lancé._

_-¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ NUESTRA RELACION SASUKE, TERMINAMOS!- grité, azotando la puerta._

_Era increíble que lo hubiera olvidado …_

_---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---_

Increíble que el maldito de Sasuke haya olvidado el aniversario que le recordaba todos los días. El aniversario por el cual había juntado tanto dinero por 5 meses para comprarle la maldita laptop.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, solo quería llegar a mi departamento y tumbarme en la cama y dormir como jamás había dormido en mi vida.

-Demonios- exclamé, ya estaba enfrente de mi habitación y no encontraba las llaves. M agache y busque, AJA las encontré.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre a mi departamento. Todo obscuro, que raro, jure que había dejado la lámpara de la cocina encendida, tire mi bolsa al sofá y prendí la luz. Me fui por el mini pasillo que me llevaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

Gire el picaporte y lo vi, esta vez si era como una película.

Mi cama tenia unas sabanas rojas color rojo intenso y que son solo verlo podría decir que es la seda mas suave del mundo, encima de esta de encontraban pétalos de rosas en la cama extendidos por todo el suelo, el cuarto estaba iluminado gracias a unas velas de aroma, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era el chico que estaba incado frente a la puerta, como si estuviera esperándome, sostenía en la mano derecha una rosa roja hermosa y me miraba con una cara de tristeza.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el. El se levanto de suelo y se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos.

-Lo lamento- dijo con tono de tristeza, lo podía notar, pero el no lo quería demostrar- ¿Me perdonas?-dijo apartando su mirada de la mía.

-Quizás, tan solo quizás- dije yo.

Me volteo a ver y yo solté una risita tonta, agarre la rosa y la puse delicadamente sobre la cama, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, el puso los suyos en mi cintura y me enredo con ellos, acercándome mas a el.

-Estas perdonado- dije, el sonrió de la forma mas hermosa que jamás habías y visto y yo hice lo mismo. Me acerque mas a el, haciendo mas pequeña la distancia que nos separaba ý lo bese tiernamente.

El aire se volvió necesario y me tuve que separar de el

Me volvió a mirar y me susurro algo al oído, sonreí por ultima vez, empujándolo a la cama quedando yo arriba de el.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto

-Seguro-

Me agache y lo bese apasionadamente, es el mejor aniversario que alguien podría tener jamás.


End file.
